


Turbulence

by Flyontheceiling



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Really that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyontheceiling/pseuds/Flyontheceiling
Summary: A bit of turbulence on a plane causes a little spat.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi & Scott Hoying
Kudos: 9





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of silliness. No other word for it really. It’s just lighthearted and silly.

It was always a trial of patience flying out to Australia. Fifteen hours of non-stop boredom interspersed with monotony and a sprinkling of jaw breaking tediousness. It was bad enough they had to fly economy this time, Scott thought, but they were the only seats available. As soon as travel bans and live performance restrictions were lifted, every band in the entire world, it seemed, wanted to go on tour at the exact same time. Fortunately, not all of them wanted to start their tour in Australia.

He was squeezed in the central set of seating between Matt on one side, and Ben and Kirstie on the other. His knees were painfully jammed against the back of the seat in front, the skin probably reddening under his pants every time he moved due to the friction. Despite swinging them to one side there was just no room for legs as long as his. He was annoyed and frustrated already and they were barely two hours out of L.A. 

Somehow, Mitch had managed to get himself a window seat across the aisle with two empty seats next to him, and was making full use of it. He leaned comfortably back against the sidewall, cushion behind his head, knees bent up to create a perfectly slanted table for his phone, and socked feet tapping in rhythm to his music against the aisle seat arm. He looked as laid back as anyone on a long haul flight had any right to be, and as smug as hell about it.

Scott snorted when Mitch lifted a hand in a casual wave and, ignoring him, he leaned over with difficulty to fish a bottle of water from his bag. In the process, he somehow managed to release his table, which immediately dropped down on the back of his head. ‘Oww-shit!’ 

‘You okay, babe?’ Kirstie asked cheerfully. Dammit, Scott thought, why was she always so damned cheerful? 

‘Yeah, fine,’ he grumbled, slamming the offending table back into place and swinging his legs to the other side. As he shuffled uncomfortably back into place, he caught Mitch watching him from across the aisle. He was chewing gum and smirking, his eyes lifting from his phone occasionally to glance at him in amusement beneath lowered eyebrows.

‘Yeah, it’s really funny,’ Scott hissed under his breath, nonchalantly pulling out the in flight magazine. 

‘What’s that?’ Kirstie asked. Scott had done nothing but squirm and mutter to himself since they took off, but he ignored the question, flicking through the magazine pages and distractedly scratching at his scuff.

‘When does the drinks cart come round?’

Kirstie looked at him quizzically. ‘Didn’t think you were a nervous flyer, Scott.’ She patted his knee gently. 

‘I’m not! I just don’t fit!’ 

Kirstie sighed. ‘You know they couldn’t get extra leg room seats, babe. We’re really lucky most of us managed to get on this flight.’ Some of their team and partners had had to be shuffled onto the next two flights. He did look very uncomfortable though, Kirstie thought, these seats were never built for six foot four giants. She was grateful for once that she was at the opposite end of the height chart.

‘Yep- really lucky.’ Scott muttered, hitching himself back in his seat again to try to increase his legroom. It didn’t work. It hadn’t worked for the past two hours.

Matt had had enough. Scott’s elbow was constantly nudging him in the chest, he was wriggling and huffing continuously and the thought of another thirteen hours of this put his teeth on edge. He looked up from his games console with a sigh. ‘Move, Scott. Please!’

Scott looked at him in exasperation. ‘Where!’ 

Matt turned his head to the two free seats Mitch had claimed as his. ‘There!’ 

Mitch, of course, heard every word, and smiled at Matt. ‘He only has to ask,’ he said sweetly, thoroughly enjoying the situation. He had to admit to himself he had been entertained by the ludicrous sight of Scott trying to force himself into such a ridiculously small space. He swung his legs back to where they were supposed to be, indicating the free seats. ‘Scott?’ He waved his hand towards the freshly vacated seats.

Scott could see both Matt and Kirstie glowering at him. He knew if he accepted Mitch’s invitation then he would owe him, Mitch would never let him forget it, and owing that guy a favor could get very expensive. 

‘Please.’ Matt begged, his hands together as if in prayer.

Scott was outnumbered. He threw his hands in the air in defeat and began the painful process of getting his stuff together and extracting himself from his seat, and all the while he could see Mitch grinning. There ensued lots of grunting, ducking, and general getting out of the way as Scott’s arms, legs and finally his body, unfolded and scrambled out into the aisle.

‘Take your pick, babe,’ Mitch offered him only the most fleeting of glances as Scott stood for a moment to stretch out his limbs, pretending he didn’t see Matt and Kirstie high- fiving each other over his impossibly narrow and thankfully empty, seat.

‘Arms up or down?’ Mitch asked, still not taking his eyes from his phone.

‘Definitely up,’ he replied, sliding into the aisle seat and shoving his bag under the seat. He reclined the seat back with a thankful sigh and swung his knees in the gap between the two of them. ‘How did you manage to call dibs on these anyway?’ He asked, ‘I thought the plane was stowed.’

‘It was. Late no-shows.’ Mitch finally finished with his phone and pushed it into the seat pocket. He winked at Scott conspiratorially. ‘And the check- in guy was a fan- and really hot!’

‘Typical.’ Scott muttered. 

Mitch just smiled sweetly. ‘Ah- drinkies are on their way!’

Scott looked but could see nothing. No cart, no cabin person- nothing. He was just about to make a scornful remark when a cart appeared from behind the galley curtain. How the hell did he do that? It was almost as if he could smell the stuff; Mitch had always been able to point his nose in the direction of a bar no matter what city or country they happened to be in. Scott was usually grateful for his alcohol divining talents, but this time he was frankly, just annoyed.

—————————————

Relaxed after probably too many drinks, Scott was just about to try to sleep when the plane began to bounce and the ‘fasten seat-belt’ sign came on. He had just got to that pleasant, floating state that precedes a decent sleep when the ‘ping-pong’ of the warning cut into his doze. 

‘Shit.’ He reluctantly fastened his seat belt and allowed his head to loll back, trying to recapture the moment. 

Suddenly, he was weightless and literally floating. It was a pleasant feeling until he abruptly recalled where he was. He was on a plane and should absolutely not, under any circumstances, in any event, not ever, never never, be feeling fucking weightless! His eyes snapped open.

There was a buzz of frightened voices around him, and things rolling around the floor of the aisle. He jumped as a cold hand clutched at his arm, and he turned to see Mitch’s panicked eyes staring at him.

‘That- that was a long drop!’ he gasped. 

‘It must have been,’ he replied, peering up the aisle where the items that had been rolling around the floor seemed to have congregated in a heap against the bulkhead. As he watched, they started sliding back towards him. A small cabin bag, a book, someone’s game console, a few empty plastic glasses, a newspaper- all slid past him as he stared. Scott knew the basics of gravity, and it didn’t take much brain power to fathom that the plane was trying to regain some height.

As he straightened up, he saw Matt and Kirstie looking equally scared. Kevin was two seats behind them, and Scott could hear him laughing, obviously enjoying the ride. Trust Kevin to find the bright side of a situation.

There was another wave of bounces, and this time Scott pulled the armrests down, just to have something to cling on to. There was a scramble beside him, and Mitch landed in the seat next to him, fastening himself in then clinging to his arm.

‘This is bad!’ No sooner had he spoken then the audible warning pinged.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. It appears we’ve hit a area of severe turbulence which we’re trying to skirt around.’ There was a pause, and another voice in the background, although he couldn’t make out the words, it sounded a lot more agitated than the calm and collected Captain’s. ‘We could be experiencing this for a little while and passengers are reminded to stay in their seats with seat belts fastened, tables stowed and seats in the upright position. Thank you.’

Well, that didn’t help at all, Scott decided, exchanging another worried look with Matt. Mitch’s grip on his arm tightened painfully, and he let out a barely audible exclamation of fear as the plane began to drop again. Scott in turn, found himself gripping Mitch’s wrist as the nose of the plane dropped quickly, items bowling down the aisle twice as fast as they had before. This time there were squeals of fear throughout the plane, and Scott was convinced that it would break apart any minute.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he had shut them tightly, as he heard Mitch’s voice. ‘This is it, Scott,’ he whimpered, ‘this is how it all ends!’ 

He buried his head in Scott’s shoulder and Scott banged his head back against the headrest. Mitch had just put voice to his own fears. ‘No-no, don’t be an idiot,’ Scott tried to reassure him but the crack in his voice betrayed his own fear. He pulled Mitch in closer, ‘but just so you know, if it was, I wouldn’t regret any part of my life.’

A sniffle, then, ‘Me neither Scott, and I’m sorry I exchanged your Christmas gift to me.’ 

Scott was faintly surprised. He’d thought the Balenciaga sweater had been the perfect gift, and Mitch had seemed thrilled with it at the time. ‘Okay,’ he accepted. Mitch had to be scared if he had confessed that. ‘Well, I’m sorry I hid your ear buds last tour and forgot where I’d hidden them.’ It seemed like the right time to apologise for that. 

He felt Mitch stiffen, and there was a long pause while the plane began to climb again. ‘That was you?’ The grip on his arm loosened and Mitch had emerged from his shoulder and was looking at him incredulously. 

Scott nodded, flattening himself against the seat as the climbing eased off and they began to level out again.   
‘Well, It’s not like I meant to forget where they were! And hey! You just exchanged my gift to you!’ 

‘Not just- it was months ago!’ Mitch glared at him. Those ear buds were damned expensive! ‘Well, while we’re clearing the air-I lied when I said I liked this on your face!’ He grabbed hold of Scott’s short beard and firmly tugged.

Scott growled. No-one, just absolutely no-one messed with his scruff! ‘Hah! I don’t recall even asking for your opinion! Don’t forget that caterpillar you grew on your lip! You remember? The porn tasche?’ 

Mitch’s mouth dropped open. He knew it hadn’t been everyone’s plate of cake- but porn tasche? ‘I can’t believe you just said that out loud!’ His face was red with embarrassment. ‘Porn tasche?’ 

Scott nodded, drawing himself up to literally look down his nose as he nodded slowly. ‘Uh huh- everyone called it that.’ He was playing with fire here, and he knew it.

‘Everyone?’ Mitch’s voice had risen at least an octave. Scott was sure if there’d been dogs on the plane, they would have been howling by now. ‘I can’t believe you! Why did you never tell me?’

Scott shrugged. ‘I assumed you knew. You do know how to use social media, don’t you?’ Scott took a sideways glance, but Mitch didn’t flinch from the insult. Instead, he drew in a deep breath, mouthed at his lower lip for a while and nodded slowly as if considering Scott’s words. 

‘Alright, alright, I get it. Well...‘ He swivelled in his seat to get a good look at Scott’s face, he just had to see his expression for this one. ‘You remember when you were hiding in my room to avoid Kirstie at that party we had for the Future Friends release?’ Scott thought back. She was mad at him because he’d accidentally thrown out one of her friends when he’d mistaken her for someone else who’d caused problems at their parties before. He nodded carefully.

Mitch grinned with delight. ‘I texted her and told her where you were!’

Oh yes- that was the expression he wanted to see! Scott drew in a deep breath, his face gradually getting redder. He let out a low snarl through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed to slits. He’d gotten into so much trouble for that with Kirstie! ‘You! You did that to me? Do you know that cost me two Beyoncé tickets?’

Mitch settled back in his seat, almost purring. Scott wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face. ‘Yeah- thanks for that. We had a really great time.’

Scott’s jaw dropped. ‘You little shit!’ Mitch had the brass-faced nerve to laugh.

‘I’ve given you non gluten free food before.’ His eyes dared Mitch to retaliate.

He spluttered, but came back as quick as lightening. ‘And I’ve used your toothbrush before!’

‘You’ll remember that pair of super baggy black Gucci pants I hated?’ Mitch’s smile disappeared . ‘You know- you thought you’d left them in Amsterdam?’ The penny dropped and Mitch’s lips pursed. ‘I took them out of your suitcase and put them back in the room drawer. So you did, technically, leave them in Amsterdam.’

‘You hated them that much, huh? ‘ Mitch was slowly smouldering with temper. ‘Never mind the fact that they were new and cost a bomb- I loved those pants!’ 

‘You looked ridiculous.’ 

Mitch loosened his belt and jumped to his feet. ‘I often look ridiculous!’ He yelled now, ‘ I like looking ridiculous! But you haven’t thrown my clothes out before!’

‘That’s an exaggeration. I didn’t throw them out!’

‘You might as well have!’

Now he was standing, he found himself looking directly at Kevin, whose mouth was hanging open. Slowly, Mitch’s eyes roamed around the cabin. Matt, Kirstie and Ben looked equally shocked. Some of their crew were obviously amused, but it was the silence...

Mitch kicked Scott’s leg, his face burning with embarrassment. ‘Er...Scott.’

‘No need to get violent,’ Scott muttered, rubbing his shin.

‘Scott-look.’ Scott looked up at Mitch, then bent over sideways to look up the aisle. ‘I think we’ve become the in- flight entertainment.’

Neither of them had noticed the turbulence stop or the announcement that they could now unfasten their seatbelts and move around the cabin. 

Scott’s gaze settled on Matt. ‘How long have we been the center of attention?’ 

Matt gave him a wry smile. ‘Since about the ear pods.’ Scott moaned and pulled Mitch back down into his seat. 

‘Did we say anything we shouldn’t?’ he hissed under his breath.

‘I- I don’t think so,’ Mitch whispered back, unable to stop himself popping up again to see if Kevin’s expression had changed. It hadn’t.

‘Boy, you two have some serious problems!’ Matt chuckled.

Scott and Mitch looked at each other, perplexed. ‘Us?’ Scott asked, the surprise in his voice genuine. ‘We don’t have any problems.’

‘And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!’ Mitch chirped up. 

Matt exchanged an exasperated glance with Kirstie before returning to his phone.

‘Scott?’

‘Yeah, Mitch?’

‘Thanks.’

‘You’re welcome.’


End file.
